Rathabros
Rathabros is the /v/ guild in Monster Hunter Frontier. The guild leader is Kei-chan. ;Why should I join the guild? * Joining the guild gives you access to guild chat, which allows you to easily communicate with all other members of the guild during quests, while in another area, or even while on a different server. * Joining the guild allows you to donate RP, helping us grow so that we can provide additional benefits, such as a guild hall and guild shop, as well as an increased max population. ;How do I join the guild? * Visit the guild booth located in the northeast (or top right) of the village. * Talk to the man behind the counter and select the first option, then the third option (Translation: Search for Guild). * Type in 'Rathabros' and select it from the list that comes up. Continue through the prompts to submit an application. Kei-chan will need to manually accept you into the guild. ;You guys suck ass! How do I quit the guild? * Visit the guild booth and select the third option, then select yes. WARNING: If you quit the guild, you cannot rejoin it again for a week! ;Why should I donate RP? *RP helps the guild grow, allowing us to accept more members and, eventually, provide additional services, such as a private guild hall. *As of right now, we do not know of any other use for RP, so you aren't missing out on anything by donating. Guild Requirements/Guidelines *You must at LEAST achieve HR5 before I accept you into the guild. I hate to institute this rule, but it will take you 1-2 hours to get HR5, and it will prove to me that you're at least interested enough in the game to bother playing beyond logging on. We've had too many people create a character, complete the tutorial, then leave after applying to the guild, taking up space that would otherwise go to an active player. If you aren't going to be playing enough to achieve HR5 in a week, then chances are you don't need constant access to guild chat. The guild will always be here, so join when you're ready, there's no rush. *If you are quitting the game "forever", going on vacation, or otherwise taking an extended break from the game, please notify me by PM on IRC, or send me a mail in-game telling me so. If you are quitting, I'd appreciate it if you left the guild yourself; if you are just taking a vacation, I won't kick you from the guild so long as you are coming back, and you tell me so, so please do. *I am not going to require that anyone play for periods of time, achieve so many ranks per week, or anything silly like that. The only reason you may be kicked is if you remain inactive for a large period of time (2+ weeks) without notifying me, remain inactive for 1 or more weeks without achieving HR5, or generally act like a gigantic douchebag for whatever reason. *One final rule. You must donate your RP. As said previously in this article, there is no known purpose for RP other than helping the guild grow. Anyone found intentionally hoarding their RP and refusing to donate it will be promptly kicked from the guild. I know the difference between refusing and forgetting to donate, so don't freak out if you haven't donated in a while or something; what I am referring to is a select few players I have met who have actively refused to donate their RP in the hopes it will benefit them in some way. We need the RP to grow, so selfishness will not be tolerated. If you're going to keep it to yourself, then you can piss off and we'll replace you with someone who's willing to contribute. *I will never boot anyone from the guild without attempting to contact them prior to actions. I'm not evil, I just have to impose some rules so that things don't get too chaotic. So take it easy :3 See also: RP.